Vestido de fiesta
by Nami Haki
Summary: No es normal que Nami tarde tanto en prepararse para una fiesta y Luffy tiene demasiada hambre como para esperar a que llegue su navegante ¿Qué tal si va Zoro a buscarla? ¿Qué es lo se encontrará el espadachín al abrir la puerta? One-shoot ZoNa dedicado a Scott Young por su cumpleaños. Felicidades! (:


_**Vestido de fiesta**_

La isla lucía de lo más bonita, en el aire se podía respirar el ambiente fiesta y de diversión; y además casi todos estaban seguros de que iba a ser una gran noche. Los gritos eufóricos de algunos niños, se entremezclaban con el ruido de los fuegos artificiales que desde hacia varios minutos adornaban la negra noche con gran multitud de diferentes colores. El público parecía hipnotizado ante tal maravilloso espectáculo de luces. Otras personas, en cambio, habían preferido mantenerse al margen con sus respectivas parejas; bailando en la pista o comiendo en alguno de los muchos establecimientos que se habían preparado para la ocasión.

Apartado de todo este alboroto, el Thousand Sunny se encontraba escondido entre algunas rocas de las afueras del lugar. Esta vez, y raramente en ellos, los Mugiwara estaban reunidos en la cubierta del barco sumidos en un incomodo y por qué no decirlo, extraño silencio. En lugar de llevar la ropa que utilizaban habitualmente, se habían arreglado un poco. Incluso después de mucho discutir y unas cuantas manos fleur, habían conseguido que Franky se pusiera pantalones, aunque eso según él, no era nada súper.

-¡SAAAAAAAAAANJIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! -Se quejó Luffy rompiendo la tensión- ¡Teeeengo haaaambre! ¿Cuándo vamos a ir a comer a la fiesta?

-¡¿Quieres callarte de una vez?! -Le gritó Sanji mientras le daba una patada a su capitán- Te he dicho que hasta que venga mi querida Nami-swan no nos vamos.

Hábilmente y acostumbrado a las patadas del cocinero, Luffy consiguió esquivarla. - Pero lleva más de una hora ahí dentro. -Hizo un mohín y miró hacía sus nakamas buscando ayuda-

-Luffy tiene razón. -Esta vez fue el turno de Usopp, que había estado sentado en silencio cerca del mástil principal- Y además, parece que no tiene muchas intenciones de salir.

-¡Callaros pandilla de idiotas! -Les cortó rápidamente el rubio- ¿Es que no veis que mi hermosa Nami-swan necesita su tiempo para prepararse?

-Eso es cierto, cocinero-san. -Dijo pausadamente Robin, la cual lucía un hermoso vestido morado que llegaba hasta el suelo y tenía una pequeña abertura en el lateral- Pero no suele tardar tanto tiempo.

-¿Y si le ha pasado algo? ¡Tal vez se ha resbalado con el agua del baño y se ha caído! ¡¿Y si está inconsciente?! -Dijo Chopper poniéndose en pie- ¡Necesitamos un médico! ¡Un médico!

-Tú eres el médico. -Contestaron todos a la vez

-¿Pero y si le ha ocurrido algo a mi bella dama? -Se lamentó Sanji mientras mordía un pañuelo, que con antelación había guardado en su bolsillo- ¡Oh, mi hermosa Nami-swan! ¡Debemos de ir a ver si está bien!

-¿Estás seguro de que es_ eso_ lo que quieres ir a ver, cocinero pervertido? -Intervino por primera vez Zoro, el cual estaba sentado en el césped sujetando la empuñadura de una de sus katanas. Sí, no habían conseguido que se las quitara, aunque con la cara de asesino que puso cuando Usopp se lo comentó, nadie se había vuelto a atrever a decirle nada de nuevo.

-¡¿Se puede saber que estás insinuando, marimo de mierda?!

-Sanji-san, creo que a lo que se refiere Zoro-san es a que tú lo que quieres ver son sus braguitas. Yo también iría a verlas si tuviera ojos, pero como soy un esqueleto, no tengo! Yohohoho. -Comentó Brook antes de ser golpeado por Sanji-

-¡Nami-swaaaaaaaaaaan! -Sanji se encaminó hacia la habitación con un extraño baile y corazones en los ojos. Pero cuando estaba a punto de acabar de recorrer la cubierta, el espadachín lo agarró de la solapa de la camisa. - ¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces?!

-Que yo sepa, todavía no hemos acabado de discutir, cejas de remolino.

En apenas 10 segundos o tal vez menos, empezaron una pelea digna de película en medio de la cubierta. Sanji esquivaba las katanas con gran velocidad y Zoro parecía que se había entrenado toda la vida para saber cuáles iban a ser los movimientos de su contrincante y evitarlos ágilmente.

-¡Eh, eh! -Gritó Franky llamando la atención de todos- Por mí mataros si queréis, pero no lo hagáis en el Sunny. -Usopp afirmó con la cabeza dándole la razón a las palabras del cyborg.- ¿Además por qué Zoro no se ha quitado las katanas?

-Fufufu. -Rió Robin- Pedirle a espadachín-san que se quite sus katanas, sería como robarle un caramelo a un niño.

-¿Caramelo? -Luffy volvió a la conversación al escuchar esa palabra

-Sí capitán. -Le sonrió la arqueóloga- Para que entiendas lo que decía, sería como pedirte que tú te quitaras tu sombrero.

-¡¿Mi sombrero?! -El pelinegro se agarró con ambas manos su preciado sombrero de paja mientras les miraba aterrorizado- ¡Dejad mi sombrero, es mío, Shanks me lo dio! -Todos rieron ante la actitud de Luffy- ¿Aún no viene Nami? ¡Tengo hambre, ir a buscarla!

-Pero Luffy... -Usopp notaba como sus piernas empezaban a temblar- Si alguien va a buscar a Nami, seguro que se va a enfadar... Y Nami enfadada da mucho miedo.

-¡Me da igual, quiero carne! -Cerró la discusión mientras cruzaba sus brazos- Es una orden como capitán.

-¡Yo iré a buscarla! -Se ofrecieron al mismo tiempo Sanji, Franky y Brook

-Si va alguno de ellos, entonces sí que se va a enfadar. -Añadió Chopper abrazando a Usopp

-Entonces... Mmhh... -Luffy miró a todos sus nakamas bastante serio y detuvo su mirada en el espadachín- Que vaya Zoro a buscarla.

-¡Me niego! -Discrepó el rubio- ¿Por qué narices tiene que ir el cabeza de alga a buscarla?

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con el cocinillas, yo no quiero saber nada de esa bruja.

-Es una orden del capitán, espadachín-san.

Después de un gruñido como respuesta, Zoro se dirigió hacia el camarote de las chicas para intentar acabar con una vez aquella maldita tortura mientras que Sanji maldecía su mala suerte.

-No te preocupes Sanji-san, tal vez luego en la fiesta si se lo pedimos nos enseña sus braguitas.

Al tiempo que el espadachín caminaba por el pasillo escuchó un golpe en cubierta seguido de la risa de Brook. Sonrió suponiendo lo que había pasado y se detuvo delante de la puerta de Nami, la cual estaba medio abierta. Dudó un instante y mientras cogía aire armándose de valor, abrió la puerta.

-Oye bruja, se puede saber por qué demonios tardas tan...

El peli verde se quedó inmóvil agarrando la manilla de la puerta ante la visión que tenía delante de él. Su boca se abrió levemente en sorpresa y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color carmesí. En frente suyo se encontraba, ni más ni menos, que la navegante vistiendo únicamente un conjunto de lencería blanco bastante atrevido y unos zapatos de tacón de purpurina plateada. En concreto, se estaba quitando lo que el espadachín supuso que era una especie de falda, siendo espectador de una perfecta vista de su culo.

Zoro nunca se había parado a fijarse en el cuerpo de la navegante, pero visto de espaldas no estaba nada mal. Su largo y anaranjado cabello caía en cascada sobre su espalda hasta llegar cerca de la cintura. Tenía una silueta que toda mujer desearía. Sus curvas, perfectamente marcadas, hacían que sin necesidad de viajar por ellas ya te marearas. El color de su piel había cambiado a causa de tomar el sol en cubierta, y a pesar de verla cada día, Zoro nunca se había dado cuenta de lo brillante y tersa que era. Bajó la vista hacia sus largas y torneadas piernas, no sin antes detenerse varios segundos observando su trasero, dedicándole la misma atención que a las demás partes de su cuerpo.

Cuando Nami estaba lanzando la falda al suelo, el cual estaba lleno de diferentes prendas de ropa, se giró al escuchar la inconfundible voz del espadachín. Si Zoro pensó que nada podría mejor la visión que había tenido de la navegante, se equivocaba. Sin poder evitarlo, desvió la mirada desde su estrecha cintura hasta sus bien dotados pechos, cubiertos por un sujetador blanco de encaje. Al darse cuenta de la situación y del lugar al que su nakama estaba mirando, la navegante rápidamente se cubrió su torso con las manos al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar un grito de sorpresa de su boca.

Antes de que el grito pudiera ser escuchado, Zoro se abalanzó sobre ella con un ágil movimiento y la acorraló contra la pared mientras le tapaba la boca con su mano haciendo una ligera presión. Nami, que no se esperaba tal reacción, quedó atrapada entre el cuerpo musculoso del espadachín y la pared. Notaba al peli verde contra ella, cerca. Muy cerca. Notaba como su ojo estaba clavado en ella y no sabía el por qué, pero eso la incomodaba. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas y durante unos segundos, la navegante hubiese jurado que las del espadachín también habían cambiado de color.

Zoro se acercó a la oreja de Nami al mismo tiempo que le agarraba la muñeca para mantenerla quieta y apoyó su rodilla contra la pared, dejándola entre las piernas de la joven. La navegante intentó hablar, pero fue inútil. Era la primera vez que uno de sus nakamas la ponía tan... ¿Nerviosa? Notó la respiración de él en su cuello y abrió más los ojos, estaba paralizada.

-Gritas demasiado. ¿Acaso quieres que todos te escuchen? -Le recriminó Zoro. Hizo una pausa y suspiró, erizándole la piel a Nami- Además... ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para hablar, bruja?

_¿Bruja?_ Oh. Aquello había sido demasiado. Con un rápido movimiento propio de una ladrona profesional, le mordió la mano y se separó de él.

-¡¿A quién llamas bruja?! -Le gritó encarándole- ¡Tú eres el que ha entrado a la habitación de una mujer sin llamar, así que te aguantas pervertido!

-¡Cómo si yo fuera igual que ese maldito cocinero pervertido! -Le recriminó Zoro mientras se daba la vuelta para hablarle a la cara- Además, estoy aquí porque me han pedido que te venga a buscar. No es mi culpa que tardes tanto.

-Pues ya podrían haberle dicho a Robin que viniera ella. -Suspiró mientras buscaba algo con la mirada- ¡¿Quieres dejar de mirarme de una vez?!

¡¿Y quién narices está mirando, mujer?! -Zoro se puso más colorado de lo que ya estaba y caminó hacia la otra parte de la habitación, dónde tenía el armario y el baño, evitando la mirada de sus penetrantes ojos marrones. -Si tuvieras algo puesto, no hubiera pasado eso, así que es tu culpa.

-¡¿Encima es mi culpa?! -Dijo mientras colocaba sus manos en la cintura y suspiraba de nuevo mientras revisaba las prendas que había en el suelo- Es que no tengo nada que ponerme.

... -El espadachín miró todas la ropa que estaba esparcida por la habitación y después miró seriamente a Nami- Me tienes que estar jodiendo.

-¡Es la verdad! -Cogió varios vestidos con la mano y se los mostró a Zoro- Todos estos ya me los he puesto. -Los lanzó sobre la cama y agarró dos más- Estos me quedan pequeños y los que hay allí, son de Robin.

Zoro suspiró y abrió el armario ante la atenta mirada de la navegante. -¿Y qué pasa con este? -Sacó un vestido de fiesta negro con lentejuelas, bastante corto y con escote mostrándoselo a Nami. - Nunca te he visto llevarlo.

Nami se quedó mirando el vestido y se sorprendió con las palabras que le dijo el espadachín. ¿Que nunca la había visto llevarlo? ¿Realmente se fijaba en esas cosas? No era del todo feo, al contrario, era bastante bonito y atrevido.

-Quiero decir... -Zoro se rascó la nuca y le lanzó el vestido mientras agarraba sus katanas y se dirigía hacia la puerta- Ponte eso mismo o lo que te dé la gana, pero date prisa que te están esperando todos.

La navegante pudo ver como la puerta se cerraba con un portazo e hizo una mueca, él siempre con esa maldita actitud arrogante. Deslizó el vestido por su cuerpo y lo ciñó a sus curvas mientras se abrochaba la cremallera. Al acabar se colocó unos pendientes y comprobó que los zapatos quedaran bien con el conjunto.

En apenas cinco minutos salió de la habitación y se encontró de cara con Zoro, el cual estaba apoyado en la pared con el ojo cerrado. Cerró la puerta haciendo un poco de ruido y se quedó quieta delante suyo.

-¿No era que tenías prisa? -Le sonrió

-Será que tardas tanto que me ha dado sueño. -Dijo antes de empezar a caminar hacia la salida del pasillo para llegar a cubierta- No era tan difícil vestirse después de todo, ¿no?

Nami se rió y caminó más rápido que el espadachín, adelantándole en el camino. Sus tacones resonaban en el barco y Zoro podría asegurar que el movimiento de sus caderas le estaba empezando a hipnotizar.

-Bueno, es que lo he pensado mejor. -Mientras continuaba caminando, giró su rostro mirando la cara de su nakama- ¿Qué importa el vestido que lleve? -Zoro alzó una ceja en señal de sorpresa al no saber de lo que estaba hablando- Si total, después me lo vas a acabar quitando.

La navegante le sonrió de manera pícara y después le guiñó el ojo justo antes de salir a cubierta, dónde Sanji ya la esperaba con los brazos abiertos para decirle lo preciosa que iba. Zoro se detuvo antes de tocar el césped de cubierta, con cara de asombro y las mejillas compitiendo con la camisa de Luffy.

-¡Oi, vuelve aquí maldita mujer! ¿Qué narices has querido decir con eso?

Desgraciadamente para el espadachín, Nami ya estaba lejos como para poder escuchar su pregunta. Aunque sabía que después iba a tener tiempo para volver a formularla.

_**FIN**_


End file.
